Cooking may produce various volatile and particulate byproducts. Thus, an interior cooking installation may include a ventilation system for removing such byproducts. Many ventilation systems vent to an exterior of the cooking environment to avoid recirculating such byproducts into the cooking environment. Installing such ventilation systems may be quite expensive, as installation may involve structural modifications of a cooking facility. Additionally, ventilation systems also may produce significant noise, which may impact a dining experience where the ventilation system is located close to a dining area.